Say Something
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Po expresses his feelings to Tigress and what he got in return; Tigress shattered his heart by saying she doesn't love him. However, Tigress does love him, but is too afraid and used her warrior pride to say she doesn't love him back. What she got from Po was a poem and he's gone forever. Inspired by the song 'Say Something'. Enjoy! For all the Ti/Po fans!
1. Chapter 1

This story just came in my brain this morning while listening to this song. Originally, it was supposed to be here by Christmas Day...but something in me told me to post it today...knowing that it's only 2 weeks left until Christmas...so this is a Christmas gift for the Ti/Po fans.

* * *

Say Something

by: Terrell James

Po was sitting in his room in the dark, completely heartbroken over the breakup between him and Master Tigress...but he didn't blame himself for it. Throughout the time he's been Dragon Warrior and especially after the events that occurred in Gongmen City, he had developed feelings for the tiger master and he thought that he would do anything to break her out of the barriers around her heart, but her warrior pride refused to let him get through to him and in the process, she broke up with him because he's just a big, fat, stupid panda who couldn't get a girl even if he tried.

So many attempts to let her know that he's gonna be there for her and to comfort her whenever she was sad all seem like they were failures despite a few successful attempts. But this one really struck him to the core earlier that evening...

_Hours earlier_

_Po was heading towards Tigress' room to express his feelings to her and he was just nervous beyond nervous to see what the reaction would be, but he's hoping that she'll accept him and that she might feel the same way and when he finally managed to go to her door, he saw her opening the door and he faced her in the eyes and said, "Tigress. Hey, I'm glad you here."_

_"Why?" asked Tigress._

_Po was a little nervous to say something, but he took a few deep breaths and told her, "There's something I want to tell you."_

_"What is it, Po?" asked Tigress._

_"I have some very strong feelings for you." Po replied._

_Tigress was frozen and a little surprised to hear those words come out of Po's mouth and she thought that it was a joke, but the look on his face confirmed that he meant it and with that, Po expressed every single thing about her that he loved; her smile, her beauty and everything he has always liked about her and when he was through saying what he wanted to say, he ended with just three simple words._

_"I love you, Tigress."_

_Po was hopeful that she felt the same way about him and as Tigress looked at him, she backed away from him and that caused a bit of confusion on Po and he asked, "What's wrong?"_

_"I don't love you back, Po."_

_Those words completely shot at Po like a ice pick shattering his heart into a million pieces and he asked, "What?"_

_"I don't love you, Po. I never have loved you and I never will love you. I'm a hardcore warrior and I don't need someone like you in my life. The fact that you possess those feelings for me is just a stupid joke. When will you get the fact that I am unlovable? All the times you comforted me, been there for me...those were all for nothing! I am a monster and monster doesn't need any love! Especially from a big, fat panda like you that couldn't even get a girl if you tried!" Tigress exclaimed, harshly._

_Po couldn't believe that she would say that to his face and he said, "But Tigress..."_

_"BUT NOTHING, PO! I don't love you! I'm choosing my warrior pride over you! You just get the hell out of my life, you good-for-nothing Dragon Warrior!" Tigress roared, then slammed the door on his face._

_Po just stood there in front of the door, totally crushed that the person he admired his whole life and the one that he's been a good friend to just said some nasty, cruel words to him even after he admitted his feelings for her and it got rejected. He closed his eyes, balled his fists and lets the tears flow out of his eyes and walks back to his room...in total silence and just cried._

He looks at a picture of him and Tigress together and each time he looks at that smile on her face, it reverted back to all the cruel worlds she said to him and he just felt so angry and bitter towards her that it brought him a point where he just had to let all those feelings out and to let Tigress know that he'll always respect her, but can't put up with someone who keeps poking at his weight and who he is as a person by paper.

Meanwhile

Tigress felt guilty for spitting out all those insults that she made to Po and she felt partially stupid that she lets her warrior pride did all the talking because she felt the same way about Po, but was afraid that he might reject her and want nothing to do with her. She mentally beat herself up for pushing him away and by saying that she wanted him out of her life and all the stuff he did for her meant nothing.

"Why did I say those things to him? Why did I listen to my stupid pride?" Tigress whispered to herself.

She then looks at a picture of her and Po together and she just remembered how happy she was with him and if only she had one chance to take back all the things she said and drop her warrior pride and tell him that she does love him back.

"I have to set things right." Tigress said.

She got up and left her room and headed straight for Po's room and she wanted to knock on his door, but something in her stopped, thinking that he'll never forgive her for what she did to him and that it'll be too late. But she knows that it's Po; the last thing he would ever do is hurt someone else's feelings back and would always forgive so easily.

She mustered enough courage to knock on his door and stood there for 10 agonizing seconds to hear a response from him, but there was none. She knocked again and said, "Po? Po, I want to talk to you. I'm sorry for all the things that I have said to you. I didn't mean it. I was just scared that you would change me, but I was wrong."

There was no response and she entered in the room and what met her eyes was shocking to her; everything in the room was empty. Clothes, sheets, personal belongings...everything was gone. This was something she was deeply afraid of and all of her fears just came in front of her; Po already left.

She noticed something on the top of his bed...a note that he had written and when she opened it, it was gut-wrenching to read what Po had written.

_Tigress, I'm sorry that I had ever expressed my feelings for you in the first place. That is my ultimate regret that I had made and maybe I'm not the best-looking guy you'd expect, but at least I have a big heart. It just felt like I had wasted my time to break you out of those four walls you put up around your heart. I tried to get to you, help you and everything I did in my power to help you and I get nothing in return. Nothing but cruel, heartless, disgusting words from you. If this is still about my unintentional accident about being the Dragon Warrior, I'm really sorry. But I guess I'll never be forgiven by that then. It's okay though, I don't blame you. I blame myself for being so stupid to the fact that I had ever had feelings for you. As you said, who would ever love a big, fat, clumsy, disgusting panda who would ever get a girl if I tried? You can have any handsome looking better guys than me and just erase me out of the picture...forever. _

_So I'm leaving the Jade Palace forever and I'm not coming back. You can have the title of the Dragon Warrior for all I care. I'm giving up on you...just how you wanted it to be. I wish you all the best._

_Po_

_P.S.: There is a poem behind this letter that I had written. Don't bother looking for me. It's just for the best._

It completely tore Tigress apart that her cruel words made a ginormous impact on Po and that it caused him to give up on him and she just went from guilty to downright regretful over it and she thought that he'd break her heart...but instead, she broke his heart out of nothing.

She looks up at the poem that Po written and it tells him about that situation that occurred that evening.

_Say something_

_I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one_

_if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._

After she had read the poem, tears were falling down her face and she just couldn't believe that the one person that sees her as a friend and even more than that was out of her life for good and those words began to come back to haunt her.

'I don't love you! I'm choosing my warrior pride over you! Just get the hell out of my life, you good-for-nothing Dragon Warrior!'

She broke down and cried as harder than she ever had in her life and released everything she held in her 20 years and laid across Po's bed and it was stained with her tears.

"This is all my fault. If only I would've accepted his love back." Tigress sobbed.

She laid her head on Po's bed and the scent of Po was the only thing that was there for her and spent the entire night laying on his bed and just whispered, "I love you too, Po. And I'm so sorry."

But no amount of forgiveness or sorrow could bring Po back because he was gone.

Outside of the Valley of Peace, Po took one last look at the Jade Palace with tears in his eyes and whispered, "Goodbye, Tigress."

* * *

That was 'Say Something' from A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera. If you haven't heard this song...search them on YouTube. Happy early Christmas!


	2. Author's Note

Animation Universe 2005 here with some thoughts about my latest fic, 'Say Something'. First of all, I did not expect that kind of response from you guys and I was deeply surprised when I received eight reviews and several favorites and subscriptions...most of you all were Ti/Po fans. And I've got a whole lot of requests asking that I should either do a sequel or a second chapter. When it comes to this kind of pairing, I give myself a 6 or 7 out of 10. It's kinda suckish to make this, but I thought maybe it'll be a little bit perfect for a break-up fic.

Originally, it was gonna be posted in either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day as a gift for the Ti/Po fans...but at the time, it was only 2 weeks away and that maybe I should wait for a while, but something in my brain told me to post it earlier...which was that same day I posted it. It was supposed to be a one-shot where after Po expressed his love for Tigress and she screwed it up by saying that she's unlovable and that she would never love Po, yet she's in love with him and was so blind to see it...not realizing that she made a grand mistake by pushing him away and Po had finally had enough and just gave up on her, hinting that he was leaving the Jade Palace on her request and it was the biggest mistake she made. After posting it, I soon realized that there were many dedicated Ti/Po fans that want to see them back together and show that their love will remain strong.

I know you guys are asking...will there be a sequel? No, there will not be a sequel. However...I will write a second chapter where they eventually get back together and Tigress finally stops him from leaving and reveals her true feelings for Po. What would happen after that...only I can decide what can happen.

Second chapter will be written pretty soon...so just wait for it. Again, thanks for all the major support for this little story I wrote. If you've ever heard the song 'Say Something' from A Great Big World with Christina Aguilera...beautiful break-up song. This should be Grammy worthy, Oscar worthy or something. If you guys haven't heard of this song...I don't know what's up with you. Don't take any offense, it's an awesome song that deserves to be on someone's break-up song playlist.

So...keep an eye on the resolution between Po and Tigress. AniUniverse says, to be continued...


	3. The Resoultion

And now...for the conclusion of 'Say Something'. The wait is finally over!

* * *

The Resolution

Tigress was still crying in Po's bed and she felt completely guilty for spitting out those insults and hurtful words at Po after he reveals his true feelings for him and she gave him cruelty in return for no reason at all. She just wished that she would just take it all back and tell him that she loves him, but even after all of this...she's still convinced that Po would never forgive her and just leave her for good...which was something in her mind says that she deserves that.

"Po...if you could only come back to me, I'd tell you how really sorry I am for hurting you so much. Sorry for being so cold, spiteful, disrespectful and heartless towards you. All you've ever did was treat me with kindness, respect, loyalty and even considerate. And my stupid pride just refused to accept that." Tigress said, sobbing.

"Tigress?"

Tigress looked up and saw Shifu standing there in front of Po's room and it was killing Shifu inside to see his foster daughter in deep suffering and he just wanted nothing but to be there for her and he said, "If you really love him, you have to let him know."

"How can I even face him, Shifu? He will never forgive me for everything I said to him." Tigress said, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"I know that is not true, Tigress. I've heard everything he said to you and it seemed very meaningful to me that he loves you." Shifu added.

That surprised Tigress to know that Shifu had actually overheard everything Po said and that might've also meant that he also heard all those cruel words she spat at him and lowered her head in ultimate shame and didn't even want to face her master either. Shifu walked over to her and just said, "Go to him, Tigress. Let him allow you to show that he truly loves you...one that I have denied you your whole life."

Meanwhile

As Po left the Jade Palace, every inch of his fatness told him to go back to Tigress and give it another shot, but his mind refused to allow that after all the words she said to him and he thinks that Tigress would be better off finding someone who's much better-looking, taller, muscular and skinnier than him and leave it at that. But as he looked back at the palace, he began thinking of all the good times he had with Tigress; reminiscing every memory he had with her.

From showing her how to have fun, cooking with her, looking at the sunset together, teaching her how to dance and to comforting her whenever she gets sad or afraid. Even going as far as sleeping next to her when she has a nightmare...of course without Shifu knowing about it.

The last thing Po would ever want is to leave her behind all alone again despite their differences and her attitude towards her and for some reason...he had an exact change of heart about accepting the fact that it's all over and no matter how harsh she treats him, he'll never give up on her.

'What was I thinking? She needs me.' Po thought.

And with that, he went his way back to the Jade Palace and soon enough, he hears distant rumbles of thunder coming in a distant and he thought it ws better to rush back before the rain catches up quickly and said, "Hang on, Tigress. I'm coming."

10 minutes later

Po finally made it back to the Jade Palace to find her and he went in parts of the place to find her; from the Hall of Heroes to the Training Hall and back to the barracks and the first thing that he went is her room, hoping to find her, but no luck. Po lets out a big sigh as he searched high and low for her, but she ws nowhere to be found.

He figured that the letter he had written might've gotten to her and just regretted ever breaking it off in the first place and laid his back against the wall and slid all the way down to the floor and whispered, "What have I done?"

"Po..."

Po quickly rose his head up, hoping that it was Tigress...but it was actually Master Shifu coming in and it made him a little disappointed and he was thinking that Shifu would fiercely punish him for writing that letter to Tigress, but for some reason...

"I know you'd come back. Tigress needs you." Shifu said.

Then, a hint of confusion came in from Po and he never expected Shifu to say that to her and he asked, "She needs me?"

"Yes. I found her lying on your bed and if there's one thing I can't stand to see more than anything is seeing my daughter so sad. I have noticed a drastic change in her after everything happened in Gongmen City and you were the reason behind it. You broke through the walls she placed herself in and filled it with love and emotions...something I never did. I had promised myself that I would never fail her like I failed Tai Lung. But even after that, I still failed to make it right by treating her so cold and she had got it from me. I have tried my best to fix it, but nothing could make up for the mistake that I had made to her. And then you came...and just helped her. That's when I realized that if someone were to make her happy, it's the Dragon Warrior." Shifu explained.

After hearing everything Shifu said, it was clear that Po completely helped Tigress and it made him realize his love for her has grown so stronger than anything and he knew he had made the right decision to come back to her.

"Go to my daughter, Po. She needs you now more than ever before. You'll probably want to find her in the Peach Tree." Shifu stated.

Po froze for a second and said, "Of all places...I should've looked there in the first place."

Sacred Peach Tree

The clouds were forming up into a rainstorm coming and Tigress was sitting on the back of the tree, still reeling in from her breaking up with Po and all of those words she says are still ringing in her head and it killed her deeply. She found herself thinking that she's not worthy of being forgiven by Po and that it would be just better if Po found someone else.

"I wouldn't blame Po if he didn't love me. After everything I've said and did to him...I don't deserve his forgiveness..and his love." Tigress said, tearfully.

What she didn't know is that Po was standing right behind her listening to every word she said and that broke his heart...in a different way. He wanted to be there for her and to let her know that she's not alone.

"Why should Po have a monster like me as his true love?" asked Tigress.

"You're not a monster at all, Tigress."

Suddenly, that voice brought her back up and she was familiar with who it was and when she turned around...it was Po standing there. She lets out a soundless gasp after seeing him again, but then she turned back to him and said, "You're here to say you hate me, aren't you?"

"No...I would never hate you, Ti." Po answered.

"How can you say you don't hate me? All the things I've said and did to you since you became the Dragon Warrior and you've proved all of us wrong time and time again. And even after Lord Shen's defeat, you never gave up on me. Why should you come back to me?" asked Tigress.

"Because I love you, Tigress. And I'm not gonna give up on you...no matter how cold, heartless or hardcore you treat me." Po replied, with a hint of strong conviction.

Then, Tigress lets out a big sigh and he eyes were staring at her feet and she said, "Po...I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you. I was just afraid that you would change me and make me weak. But...I know now that the only thing that I was afraid of was losing someone like you. You pulled me out of that cold, dark hole that I had lived in...even though I wanted to stay in there. The reason why I was so harsh to you tonight was I love you too. I was just too scared to say it to you because I thought you'd reject me and I didn't want to waste your time putting up with someone like me."

"Ti...I can take any part of you I can get." Po replied.

"But how? How can you possibly say you love me after everything I put you through?" asked Tigress.

Po then came closer to her and her heart was beating so quickly and Po said to her, "Because I will always love you, Tigress. It hurts to see you punish yourself so harshly and whenever you torture yourself, my heart really hurts for you. It's not just a small scrape. My heart is literally bleeding for you."

Every word that came out of Po's mouth really captivated Tigress and she never thought in a million years, she would find love from someone like Po and with tears in her eyes, she allowed to destroy every barrier on her heart and allowed herself to feel everything she has kept inside of her for 20 years.

With that, she pulled herself into Po and just hugged him deeply, crying in his shoulders and hugging him while Po hugged her back and he lets her know everything's gonna be okay.

"I'm so sorry, Po. I never wanted to hurt you." Tigress replied, sobbing.

"You could never hurt me, Tigress." Po said.

After that, Tigress was in tears, but leave it to Po to wipe those tears away from her face and soon enough, they both looked into each other's eyes and Tigress said, "I love you too, Po."

Soon enough, their faces came closer to each other as well as their lips and as they kissed, Tigress definitely felt the warmth of Po's heart above her chest and they wrapped their arms around each other as they were kissing with so much heat and passion that their tongues were literally dancing around each other's mouths and she lets out a soft moan as she did not want this moment to end.

Suddenly, the sound of the rain starts coming down and both of them were soaking wet, their furs drenched in rain, but they didn't really care. They now know that they love each other and that they'll always have each other and after they broke for air, their eyes were glued towards each other and Po said, "Awesome..."

Tigress lets out a smile and Po definitely fell in love with that smile and he said, "I'm not gonna give up on you, Ti."

"And I won't give up on you, Po." Tigress replied.

They resumed kissing each other again while the rain is pouring down on them and in that moment...they didn't need to say something. Because their love will remain the same now and forever until the end of their days and Tigress also knew that she would be lucky enough to spend the rest of her years with her beloved panda. As for Po...there's nothing more he would want more than anything to be with Tigress.

* * *

Just wrote it today and I hope you guys like how it turned out. Merry Christmas, you guys!


End file.
